starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones
Star Wars'' Episódio II: ''Ataque dos Clones é o quinto filme Star Wars, e na ordem cronológica dos filmes, o segundo da Nova Trilogia, que começou com A Ameaça Fantasma e acabou com A Vingança dos Sith. O filme arrecadou, junto com seu relançamento em IMAX, 650 milhões de dólares ao redor do mundo. Entretanto, pela primeira vez na franquia não foi a maior bilheteria do ano em solo norte-americano, perdendo somente para Homem-Aranha e Senhor dos Anéis: As Duas Torres. Com o ajuste da inflação, o Episódio II é a menor arrecadação mundial da série. A critica em relação a esse filme foi positiva, considerado melhor que seu antecessor, A Ameaça Fantasma. As sequências de ação e os efeitos especiais foram muito elogiados pela crítica, e o longa foi indicado a 3 prêmios Oscars. Texto Inicial Resumo A República Galáctica está em crise. Um movimento separatista (secretamente formado pelo ex-Jedi Dookan) ameaçou a paz. Senadora Padmé Amidala, ex-Rainha de Naboo, retorna ao Senado Galáctico para oferecer um voto contra a criação de um Exército da República, até porque não há Jedi suficientes para manter a paz e ordem na Galáxia. Em sua chegada, ela escapa de um atentado a assassinato. Como resultado, Chanceler Palpatine pede que os Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker a protejam. left|thumb|250px|[[Zam Wesell prestes a revelar quem a contratou.]] Naquela noite, uma misteriosa caçadora de recompensas faz outro atentado à vida de Amidala, e o Conselho Jedi pede a Obi-Wan para seguir a assassina. Enquanto isso, é dado a Anakin a tarefa de proteger a Senadora e escoltá-la de volta para seu planeta natal de Naboo. Anakin recebe bem a oportunidade, como ele ficava irritado com as críticas de Obi-Wan, e está contente de estar sozinho nessa missão. O Representativo Jar Jar Binks assume as tarefas da Senadora durante sua ausência. thumb|250px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi confronta Jango Fett.]] Durante a investigação, Obi-Wan é levado para o misterioso planeta Kamino (que não estava nos arquivos da República), onde ele descobre um exército de clones secreto sendo desenvolvido para a República. Os nativos dizem que o exército foi pedido há dez anos antes por um Jedi chamado Zaifo Vias — acreditado morto pelo Conselho Jedi. Um caçador de recompensas chamado Jango Fett foi contratado para ser a predefinição dos clones. Obi-Wan encontra Fett em Kamino, e acredita ser ele o assassino que ele procura. Depois de uma tentativa de captura falha de Obi-Wan, ele coloca um dispositivo de rastreamento em sua nave e o segue para o planeta Geonosis. Em Geonosis, Obi-Wan escuta uma conversa entre Conde Dookan e Vice-rei Nute Gunray, e descobre que eles estão por trás do movimento separatista e construíram um novo exército de droides. Ele também descobre que Gunray estava por trás da tentativa de assassinato de Padmé Amidala, como vingança da Batalha de Naboo. Obi-Wan então manda uma mensagem gravada para o Conselho Jedi para informá-los sobre o que acabou de ouvir um pouco antes de ser capturado. Enquanto isso, Anakin e Padmé têm ficado muito tempo juntos em Naboo. Eles haviam se beijado em um dos primeiros dias no planeta e, numa noite, Anakin revela seu amor profundo por ela. Embora sentisse o mesmo por ele, Padmé resiste, dizendo que seria impossível os dois ficarem juntos, já que ela é uma Senadora e ele um Jedi. Anakin se revolta por isso, e experiencia um conflito interno sobre seu desejo por ela e seus deveres como Jedi. thumb|left|250px|O Exército de clones da República se retira da [[Batalha de Geonosis.]] Anakin também é perturbado por um sentimento que sua mãe está em perigo grave, e parte para Tatooine com Padmé (desobedeçendo as ordens de Obi-Wan de ficar em Naboo). Ao chegar, ele descobre que sua mãe foi sequestrada um mês atrás pelos Tuskens. Quando chega ao acampamento, ele encontra sua mãe em estado pobre. Em momentos, ela morre em seus braços. Enraivado, ele mata toda a comunidade Tusken. De volta em Coruscant, Yoda sente uma grande escuridão na Força, vindo de Anakin. Agora que o Conselho Jedi sabe do exército de Dookan, o Jedi Mace Windu lidera uma equipe para Geonosis. Sem que eles soubessem, Anakin e Padmé também vão resgatar Obi-Wan. Enquanto isso, o Representativo Binks pede para que Chanceler Palpatine tenha poderes de emergência, já que a existência do exército de droides foi descoberta pelo Senado. Anakin e Padmé chegam ao planeta, mas são rapidamente capturados e sentenciados à morte, junto à Obi-Wan. Antes de serem levados à arena para morrerem, Padmé admite a Anakin que o ama também, e eles se beijam. Durante a tentativa de sobrevivência dos três, o Mestre Windu chega com seus Jedi, que batalham com os droides de Dookan. Mesmo com Windu matando Jango Fett, a derrota parecia iminente. Então é aí que Yoda chega com o novo Exército de clones da República. Uma grande batalha, chamada de Batalha de Geonosis, começa entre o exército de clones da República e as forças droides Separatistas. 250px|thumb|[[Dookan luta com seu ex-mestre, Yoda.]] Conde Dookan tenta escapar, mas Anakin e Obi-Wan o seguem até um hangar secreto, onde eles começam um combate. Infelizmente, eles não eram páreos para o conhecimento de Dookan da Força, que então machuca Obi-Wan e corta a mão direita de Anakin com o Sabre de luz. Yoda aparece bem na hora em que eles iam ser executados, e os dois mestres na Força vão num combate de sabres-de-luz. Depois de Yoda se revelar superior, Dookan tenta derrubar uma pilastra nos dois Jedi caídos, e usa desta distração para fugir, enquanto Yoda usa a Força para tirar a pilastra de cima de Obi-Wan e Anakin. De volta a Coruscant, Obi-Wan informa ao Conselho Jedi do aviso de Dookan que Darth Sidious está controlando o Senado. Yoda hesita ao acreditar nisso, alegando que o Lado Sombrio é capaz de criar medo e desconfiança. Ele e Windu decidem no entanto que devem ficar de olho no Senado. O filme termina com Anakin e Padmé casando-se secretamente em Naboo, apenas com R2-D2 e C-3PO como testemunhas. Nos bastidores Filmagens As filmagens principais aconteceram entre 26 de Junho e 20 de setembro de 2000. As cenas foram filmadas nos Estúdios Fox, Sydbey, com cenas nos desertos da Tunísia, a Praça Espanha de Sevilha na Espanha. Outras cenas aconteceram na Itália. Maiores Temas Musicais Artigo Principal: Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones (trilha sonora) *Tema de Star Wars *A Marcha Imperial *Pelas Estrelas Reação de Críticos e Público A admiração geral foi principalmente sobre as sequências de ação e efeitos especiais, enquanto as críticas foram tradicionalmente de alguns elementos cinematográficos como os personagens e diálogos, particularmente sobre a relação entre Padmé Amidala e Anakin Skywalker. O marketing do DVD enfatizou essa sub-trama e o popular estilo de luta de Yoda. Alguns fãs agradeceram por ter Jar Jar Binks em menores aparições. Ele, de fato, faz uma aparição emocional perante o Senado Galáctico (durante a ausência da Senadora Amidala), apoiando e garantindo os poderes emergenciais de Palpatine. Assim, seu papel como "alívio cômico" no roteiro foi substituído pelo personagem C-3PO. Desempenho Em seu primeiro lançamento, o filme arrecadou $302,191,252 dólares nos Estados Unidos e $338,721,588 pelo mundo. No relançamento em IMAX realizado apenas em solos norte-americanos, o longa teve sua receita acrescida em mais 8,485,488 milhões de dólares. Elementos da Trama Mão mecânica de Anakin Anakin teve seu ante-braço cortado pelo Conde Dookan, assim como Luke Skywalker por Darth Vader em O Império Contra-Ataca. Um possível conflito começou após o lançamento do livro de Timothy Zahn The Last Command, em que Mara Jade afirma à Luke que O Imperador havia cortado a mão direita de Vader após ter ficado furioso pela destruição da Estrela da Morte. Mesmo assim ele injuirou a mão direita. A mão, porém, se tornaria necessária para O Retorno de Jedi, em que Luke se recusa a matar Vader ao perceber que ambos possuiam um mão mecânica. Execução ao estilo Geonosiano No filme, a Execução ao estilo Geonosiano é mostrada como a principal forma de punição em Geonosis. O condenado é levado à arena e acorrentado à um poste, esperando a execução. Temíveis feras se aproximam vindo das portas da arena, e atacam e devoram o prisioneiro (Similar à antigas execuções em coliseus romanos, onde feras eram soltas para exterminar as pessoas capturadas). Dookan sentencia Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi à esse tipo de execução. Porém seus planos são atrapalhados pelos reforços Jedi liderados por Mace Windu. Erros Artigo Principal: Erros em Star Wars thumb|right|''Ataque dos Clones'' em DVD Lançamento em DVD O DVD de Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones foi lançado em 2002, com certas cenas e elementos editados e adicionados por George Lucas. o que faz o DVD ser um pouco diferente da versão cinematográfica. Cenas deletadas Artigo Principal: Cenas deletadas de Star Wars Referências e coincidências com a Trilogia Original *Um Skywalker tem uma parte do corpo amputada por um Lorde Sith. O Ante-braço de Anakin é amputado por Dookan, e a mão de Luke por Darth Vader (O Império Contra-Ataca). *Um herói viaja à uma distante e desconhecida utopia, onde conhecem seu administrador (Lama Su; Lando Calrissian em O Império Contra-Ataca), que lhe oferece um tour pelas instalações. Eles encontram um inimigo, que coincidentemente é da família Fett. *O heróis se esconde em um campo de asteróides. Obi-Wan se esconde de Jango Fett, já Han Solo e os outros fogem da frota Imperial em O Império Contra-Ataca. *Jango Fett bate sua cabeça na entrada da Escravo I, assim como um Stormtrooper dentro da Estrela da Morte I no Episódio IV. *Um dos asteróides tem a forma de um Shaak, assim como no Episódio V em que um deles é uma batata. *Obi-Wan prende seu caça a um asteróide, assim como Han na torre do Vingador, durante O Império Contra-Ataca. *Obi-Wan coloca um rastreador no casco da Escravo I. Isso é uma referência à ação de Vader em colocar um rastreador na Millenium Falcon para descobrir a localização da base rebelde. *Personagens da trilogia original fazem sua primeira aparição no filme: Boba Fett, Beru e Owen Lars. *Em algumas canas de Tatooine, Padmé aparece com o mesmo penteado de Leia. *Durante a batalha de Geonosis, o arqueduque entrega à Dookan planos secretos de uma super arma. Ela é a precursora da Estrela da Morte (Episódios III, IV, VI) *Grande parte dos equipamentos e armamentos dos clones são semelhantes aos do futuro Império Galáctico. Desde os capacetes até os veículos. *Anakin têm visões de sua mãe sofrendo, então deixa a missão de proteger Amidala para salvá-la. Em O Império Contra-Ataca, Luke abandona o seu treinamento para salvar seus amigos, após várias visões aterradoras. *Padmé confessa seu amor pouco antes de entrarem em perigo mortal (a Arena Petranaki), anos depois Leia confessa seu amor para Han instantes antes dele ser congelado na carbonita. *A execução de Padmé, Anakin e Obi-Wan é anulada por Mace Windu e seus reforços. Em Uma Nova Esperança, a execução de Leia não acontece já que ela foge com Luke e os outros na Falcon. No Episódio IV, a execução de Solo, Chewie e Luke é impedida pelo Jedi e por Lando. *A cena do bar em Coruscant e da cantina em Uma Nova Esperança são semelhantes. Em ambas Obi-Wan corta o braço de alguém. Zam Wesell e Ponda Baba, respectivamente. *Um Fett se une a um lorde Sith. Jango por Dookan e Boba por Darth Vader em O Império Contra-Ataca. *Anakin e Padmé entram na fábrica e chegam a um caminho sem sáida onde a ponte não se estende. Seus filhos ficam em situação parecida durante a fuga da Estrela da Morte. *Obi-Wan usa peças sobressalentes (lixo) para fugir de Jango Fett. Em O Império Contra-Ataca, A Millenium Falcon se esconde no lixo para tentar fugir da frota Imperial. *Na cena da Fábrica de droides, o jato de lava (em velocidade baixa) tem o mesmo som da máquina de congelamento em carbonita do Episódio V. *No segundo filme de cada trilogia há uma batalha em terra e uma perseguição. Eles também não possuem uma grande batalha espacial.São os únicos que demonstram a chuva e um duelo com sabres em que ninguém morre. *R2-D2 é expulso da fila de comina na viagem para Naboo. Em Uma Nova Esperança, R2 e C-3PO são expulsos da cantina de Mos Eislay. *Cliegg Lars avisa que dos trinta homens ao tentar salvar Shmi, apenas quatro voltaram, os mesmos números da Batalha de Yavin. A diferença é que Lars e seus amigos falharam, os rebeldes não. *Um Mestre Jedi duela contra seu antigo aprendiz renegado, agora um Sith. Yoda contra Dookan e Obi-Wan duelando (novamente) com Vader em Uma Nova Esperança. Trívia *Na primeira cena em que Kenobi aparece, a barba era falsa. *As últimas palavras de Zam Wesell foram em Huttês. *O Sabre de luz roxo de Mace Windu foi uma pedido de Samuel L. Jackson. *Nas cenas em Kamino, os trovões vem depois do raio, para evitar a idéia que precisam ser ao mesmo tempo. *Uma fala do roteiro mostrava Yoda cumprimentando Padmé, dizendo "Senadora Amidala, forte a Força é em você". *Este foi o primeiro filme que transmitiu ao vivo durante uma semana seu processo de filmagens. *Para garantir o ingresso para a estréia, vários fãs já estavam na fila dos cinemas havia três meses. *Os integrantes da banda N'Sync chegaram a rodar algumas cenas de uma batalha como cavaleiros Jedi. Seriam apenas figurantes nesta cena, aparecendo apenas por alguns segundos, atendendo ao pedido da filha de George Lucas. Entretanto, devido aos constantes protestos dos fãs da saga Star Wars, tais cenas acabaram sendo retiradas da edição final do filme. *Natalie Portman, que interpreta a rainha Amidala, e Hayden Christensen, o Anakin Skywalker em Ataque dos Clones começaram um romance durante as filmagens. Na seqüência de Star Wars, eles vivem o romance entre o futuro Darth Vader e a soberana do planeta Naboo. Por causa de Christensen, Natalie terminou com o namorado, que estudava com ela na Universidade de Harvard. *Vários atores fizeram testes ao longo do processo de escolha do intérprete de Anakin Skywalker em Episódio II. Entre eles estiveram Paul Walker, Ryan Phillippe, Colin Hanks e Leonardo DiCaprio. *Em uma resposta sarcástica ao Episódio I, o "título" era A Grande Aventura de Jar Jar. *Esse é o único filme em que os Wookiees não aparecem ou são mencionados. *O misterioso personagem que apagou Kamino dos arquivos seria revelado na continuação, mas foi substituído pela trama de Anakin. *Esse é o único filme sem batalha ou conflito logo no início. E também é o único em que R2 não é ligado a nenhum caça. *Em Geonosis, na Reunião com os futuros Líderes Separatistas (Wat Tambor, Nute Gunray etc.), podemos ver na mesa, uma parte do símbolo do Império Galáctico. *Quando Obi-Wan voa com o robô de Zam, é possível perceber Sebulba em um carro. Elenco *Obi-Wan Kenobi … Ewan McGregor *Padmé … Natalie Portman *Anakin Skywalker … Hayden Christensen *Conde Dookan/Darth Tyranus … Christopher Lee *Mace Windu … Samuel L. Jackson *Yoda … Frank Oz *Supremo Chanceler Palpatine/Darth Sidious … Ian McDiarmid *Shmi Skywalker … Pernilla August *Jango Fett … Temuera Morrisonvoz dos clones *SenadoSenador Bail Organa … Jimmy Smits *Cliegg Lars … Jack Thompson *Zam Wesell … Leeanna Walsman *Jar Jar Binks … Ahmed Best *Dormé … Rose Byrne *Sio Bibble … Oliver Ford Davies *Dexter Jettster … Ronald Falk *Typho … Jay Laga'aia *Watto … Andy Secombe *C-3PO … Anthony Daniels *Ki-Adi-Mundi & Nute Gunray … Silas Carson *Rei Jamillia … Ayesha Dharkar *Boba Fett … Daniel Logan *Owen Lars … Joel Edgerton *Beru Lars … Bonnie Maree Piesse *Voz de Lama Su … Anthony Phelan *Voz de Taun We … Rena Owen *Madame Jocasta Nu … Alethea McGrath *Hermione Bagwa … Susie Porter *Elan Sleazebaggano … Matt Doran *Lott Dod … Alan Ruscoe *Rune Haako … David Healey and Christopher Truswell (voz) (unão-creditado) *Plo Koon … Matt Sloan *Cordé … Veronica Segura *Mas Amedda … David Bowers *Tenente de Naboo … Steve John Shepherd *Clone Trooper … Bodie Taylor *Senador Orn Free Taa … Matt Rowan *Senador Ask Aak … Steven Boyle *Kit Fisto … Zachariah Jensen *J.K. Burtola … Alex Knoll *Mari Amithest … Phoebe Yiamkiati *R2-D2 … Kenny Baker *Aayla Secura … Amy Allen *Oppo Rancisis … Jerome Blake *Eeth Koth … Hassani Shapi *Adi Gallia … Gin Clarke *Saesee Tiin … Khan Bonfils *Even Piell … Michaela Cottrell *Depa Billaba … Dipika O'Neill Joti *Versé … Atriz não-creditada *Luminara Unduli … Mary Oyaya (não-creditada) *Shaak Ti … Orli Shoshan (não-creditada) *Agen Kolar … Tux Akindoyeni (não-creditado) *Ister Paddie … William Clay *Poggle o Menor … Marton Csokas *Bultar Swan … Mimi Daraphet *Lexi Dio … Nicole Fantl *Sly Moore … Sandy Finlay *Toonbuck Toora … Hilton Howson *Saesee Tiin … Jesse Jensen (sequência da arena) *Barriss Offee … Nalini Krishan *Gilramos Libkath … Uncredited actor *Adnama … Amanda Lucas *Zett Jukassa … Jett Lucas (não-creditada) *Lunae Minx … Katie Lucas *Qui-Gon Jinn … Liam Neeson (voz) (não-creditada) *Stass Allie … Lily Nyamwasa *Joclad Danva … Kyle Rowling *Ronet Coorr … Steve Sauers *Zey Nep … Zeynup Selcuk *Vozes de Gilramos Libkath, Shu Mai, San Hill, e Wat Tambor … Chris Truswell *COO-2180 … Ian Watkin *Vozes de Magaloof e Seboca … Matthew Wood Aparições Personagens *5TE *81 *81-X *Ask Aak *Paddy Accu *Acros-Krik *Chon Actrion *Adnama *Nyrat Agira *Stass Allie *Padmé Amidala *Mari Amithest *Onie Arkmen *Ashla *ASN-121 *Hermione Bagwa *Bobby *Ony Bobbisia *Kell Borean *Lillea Bringbit *Sora Bulq *Waks Burr *J.K. Burtola *Slyther Bushforb *Onyeth Canavar *Jynne Celwick *Lowle Ch'red *C-3PO *Chian *CLE-004 *Coleman Trebor *COO-2180 *Ronet Coorr *Cordé *Immi Danoo *Joclad Danva *Darsana *Lexi Dio *Oakie Dokes *Porro Dolphe *Dookan *Dormé *Tundra Dowmeia *Sta-Den Eekin *Lumas Etima *Sun Fac *Kalyn Farnmir *Dannl Faytonni *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Kit Fisto *Hayde Gofai *Forch Gomou *Tarados Gon *Faime Gosan *Rune Haako *Nar Hida *San Hill *Honka *Zo Howler *INS-444 *Bairdon Jace *Jamillia *Jempa *Sarrissa Jeng *Dexter Jettster *Joshua Jinzler *JN-66 *Sephjet Josall *Zett Jukassa *Dixon Just *Denaria Kee *Tas Kee *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Agen Kolar *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Kaycee Kollenz *Fo Kuna *Sar Labooda *Cliegg Lars *Owen Lars *Liam *Ame Llom *Hat Lo *Reha Logg *Sel Maa *Sir Mac *Magaloof *Shu Mai *Di Mantid *Reina March *Roth-Del Masona *Lela Mayn *Achk Med-Beq *Mick *Ichi-Tan Micoda *Lunae Minx *Yee Moh *Wilst Molan *Sly Moore *Jobal Thule Naberrie *Pooja Naberrie *Ruwee Naberrie *Ryoo Naberrie *Sola Naberrie *Naboo holy man *Mya Nalle *Yma Nalle *Nandi *Zey Nep *Seib Nod *Jocasta Nu *Barriss Offee *NJ Opuh *Pablo-Jill *Ister Paddie *Palo *Palpatine *Mais Pardon *Booton Piton *Kar Plaushe *Poggle the Lesser *Artuo Pratuhr *Khaat Qiyn *R2-D2 *R3-T7 *R4-A22 *R4-P17 *R5-D4 *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Rednax *Dyemma Reel *Ren-Quarr *RIC-920 *Rogwa Wodrata *Ror Ithh *Palee Ruda *Gume Saam *Whimper Save *Seboca *Cian Shee *Nardi Shodu *Sidewa *Zaifo-Vias (mencionado somente) *Civ Sila *Necil Sing *Fi-Ek Sirch *Anakin Skywalker *Shmi Skywalker Lars *Elan Sleazebaggano *SP-4 *Galdos Stouff *Lama Su *Supi *Bultar Swan *Bufon Taire *Wat Tambor *Nicanas Tassu *Teckla *Shaak Ti *Ela Tips *Ganwick Trag *Zil Topur *Gregar Typho *Tyyx *Luminara Unduli *Gondrin Upal *Gorothin Vagger *Versé *Rosha Vess *Ayy Vida *WA-7 *Dar Wac *Taun We *Nor Wedd *Zam Wesell *Nic Whoma *Daro Willits *Mace Windu *Sne Wo *Yoda *Tan Yuster Criaturas *Acklay *Kouhun *Massif *Nexu *Orray *Reek *Roga *Shaak Modelos de droides *Droide de protocolo série 3PO *Droide assassino ASN-121 *Droide de batalha B-1 *Droide de batalha B-2 *Droide polidor série CLE *Droide cozinheiro série COO *Droide aranha-anã DSD1 *Droide série DUM *Droide piloto FA-4 *Droide IG-227 Hailfire *Droide de intalação de janelas INS-444 *Droide de análise JN-66 *Droide aranha homing OG-9 *Droide astrométrico série R2 *Droide astrométrico série R4-P *Droide astrométrico série R5 *Droide série RIC *Droide de análise SP-2 *Transporte autonômo de curta distância SRT *Unidade de serviço WA-7 *Droideka série W Locais *Ansion *Bogden *Coruscant **Cidade Galáctica ***CoCo Town ****Lanchonete do Dex ***Distrito do Senado ****Setor Embaixadorial *****''500 Republica'' ******Complexo de Apartamentos do Senado *******Apartamento de Padmé Amidala ****Município Legislativo *****Praça do Senado ******Avenida dos Fundadores ******Prédio Executivo da República ******Prédio do Senado ***Precinto do Templo ****Templo Jedi ***The Works ****Prédio LiMerge Power ***Destrito de Entretenimento Uscru ****Outlander Club *Geonosis **Torres Geonosianas ***Sala de Guerra Geonosiana ***Colméia Stalgasin **Fábrica de Droides Geonosiana **Arena Petranaki *Kamino **Cidade Tipoca ***Complexo Militar Cidade Tipoca *Kolhma *Naboo **Theed ***Jardim do Palácio ***Palácio Real de Theed ***Espaçoporto de Theed *Rishi *Shadda-Bi-Boran *Subterrel *Tatooine **Deserto de Jundland ***Ponte B'Thazoshe **Fazenda Lars **Mos Eisley **Mos Espa ***Loja do Watto Organizações e títulos *Associação Comercial *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes *Aliança Corporativa *República Galáctica *Clã Bancário InterGaláctico Espécies cônscientes *Aleena *Balosar *Besalisk *Boraniano *Cereano *Chagriano *Clawdite *Dug *Geonosiano *Gungan *Gossam *Gran *Holwuff *Humano *Jawa *Kaminoano *Kel Dor *Koorivar *Korun *Leffingite *Lepi *Mirialan *Muun *Nautolano *Neimoidiano *Ongree *Rodiano *Skakoan *Togruta *Toydariano *Povo da Areia *Twi'lek *Umbarano *Espécie Tridactyl Desconhecida *Vurk *Weequay *Whiphid *Zabrak Veículos e naves *Cargueiro Coruscant AA-9 *Nave de assalto classe Acclamator-I *Transporte Action IV *Força Tática Terrena Completa *Transporte do Clã Bancário *Ônibus Aéreo de Coruscant *Transporte Civil de Coruscant *Interceptador ligeiro Delta-7 classe Aethersprire *Cruzador classe Diamond *Speeder aéreo de passageiros EasyRide *[[Nave de ataque/patrulha classe Firespray-31|Nave de ataque/patrulha classe Firespray-31]] **Escravo I *Speeder Flitknot *Biga Geonosiana *Transporte classe Giga *Speeder Gôndola *Cruzador Gozanti *Iate Naboo tipo H *Transporte Interestelar classe Hardcell *Barca Diplomática tipo J *Controlador KE-8 *Speeder Aéreo Exodrive Koro-2 *Transporte de Assalto para Baixas Altitudes/cargueiro *Transporte de Assalto para Baixas Altitudes/infantaria *Nave de Guerra classe Lucrehulk *Esfera Central classe Lucrehulk *Ônibus Aéreo Magnaline 3000 *Caça N-1 *Caça de Defesa Territorial classe Nantex *Nave-observatório *Pod de corrida *Cadeira de energia *Sloop interestelar classe Punworcca 116 *Repulsorpod *Artilharia Pesada Auto-Impulsionada-Turbolaser *Nave classe Sheathipede **Lapiz Cutter *Nave Taylander *Speeder V-35 *Speeder Aéreo XJ-6 *Transporte Leve YT-1300 *Swoop Zephyr-G Armas e tecnologia *Sabre de luz curvo *Rifle blaster DC-15A *Blaster DC-15S *Holograma *Holoprojetor *Sabre de luz *Arma Sônica Geonosiana *Braço Mecânico * Notas e referências *http://movie-locations.com/movies/s/sw_attack.html *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' Veja também *Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones (jogo) *Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas Links Externos (em inglês) *Website oficial Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones * * *Defense of the Clones, de um website de Portland *Episode II script *The Star Wars Actors Database *Star Wars prequel rewrites, including Episode II Categoria:Filmes em português Categoria:Filmes teatrais